Y-Wing Starfighter
The workhorse of The Rebel Alliance, the Koensayr Y-Wing is not as popular as other snub fighters, being neither as fast nor as maneuverable. However, it's impressive shields and weaponry more than make up for it's performance flaws. Like the T-65B X-Wing, the Koensayr Y-Wing provides a topside port to allow an Astromech Droid to plug in and handle most of the in-flight "Dirty Work." Additional Y-Wing Starfighter Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Built by Koensayr Manufacturing, the Y-Wing was designed to be used in the Clone Wars, Koensayr began selling the ships to anyone who had the credits to spare as the Empire lost interest in the design. Officially all such purchases were to legitimate planetary or business concerns, but Koensayr was happy to look the other way if a Hutt or Rebel managed to produce even halfway realistic documents supporting a sale. As a result, the Y-Wing Starfighter, lovingly called the "Wishbone" by Rebel pilots, was the workhorse and backbone early for The Rebel Alliance. As the X-Wing became increasingly available to the Rebellion, Y-Wings became second-line Starfighters ued only because so many were available. Plans to decommission all Y-Wings are periodically drawn up, but some of the ships continue to serve through the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and the conflicts that follow it. Capabilities Although not as swift as an X-Wing or as powerful as a B-Wing, the Y-Wing is a sturdy, well-shielded craft with a powerful attack in the form of two Ion Cannons and Proton Torpedo Launchers. Ungainly for a snubfighter, the Y-Wing served as a joint fighter/bomber, able to both enter Dogfights with TIE Fighters and take out armored targets such as enemy freighters and planetary bunkers. Few ships its size mounted Ion Cannons, and the success of the Y-Wing is one reason that the B-Wing is similarly armed. Y-Wing Starfighter Statistics (CL 10) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +5; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 26; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 120; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 25; Damage Threshold: 46 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1000 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannons +5 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Crew), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]] bonus (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +33 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons), Fire-Link (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 42, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +5, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 2 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 110 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 8 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1, 10-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 135,000 (60,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Ion Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (+0 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 (Ion) Proton Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters